


Artifices

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Brothers, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Possibly Pre-Slash, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoiler pour la fin de la série] Après les derniers évènements aux Chaos, la Marelle de Dworkin et celle de Corwin ressentent le besoin d'un rapprochement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artifices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cahethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cahethel/gifts).



**Artifices**  
  
  


Les deux Marelles avaient convenu du lieu ensemble. J'avais pu peser un peu sur le choix, assez pour que l'endroit serve alcools et cigarettes. Le reste portait leurs marques mêlées. Pour ma Marelle, un bar anonyme comme j'en avais tant fréquentés sur Ombre Terre, la luminosité terne des ampoules usées saturée de fumée, les voix rauques des clients fondues en un seul fond sonore. Pour celle de Dworkin, le bois des cloisons et les tableaux d'Ambre accrochés au mur.

Je n'avais pas su quel émissaire elle enverrait. Deirdre peut-être : je n'avais jamais su lui dire non. Benedict, qui faisait taire même Fiona lorsqu'il élevait la voix. Finndo ou Osric, l'un des deux frères que nous n'avions jamais connus.

Je n'avais pas prévu Éric.

J'aurais dû, sans doute. C'était bien le genre de Dworkin, ce trait d'humour pervers – un clin d’œil comme une menace.

Même par-delà la mort, Éric était venu en conquérant. Il était vêtu comme au château, de rouge et de noir, la barbe finement taillée, le sourire assuré. Il était en retard, mais nous étions tout deux en retard. La ponctualité est, après tout, la politesse des princes.

\- Corwin. Ça faisait longtemps. Comment vont les yeux ?

\- Eric. Mon frère. Comment va la santé ?

Nous nous tûmes un instant. Les Français ont une expression pour ce genre de situation, _se regarder en chien de faïence_.

Je ne sais plus lequel frappa l'autre en premier, mais je me souviens du bruit satisfaisant qu'a fait mon poing en percutant sa mâchoire.

 

***

 

\- Tu dois reconnaître que j'ai bien régné, dit Eric, admirant la robe de son vin à travers le cristal du verre qu'il tenait.

Je m'étais trouvé une chaise intacte et il avait entassé quelques morceaux de bois et de plâtre pour s'en faire un siège. Nous avions trouvé quelques bouteilles intactes dans l'arrière-cuisine dévastée.

\- Je ne sais pas. Quand j'ai repris le trône, j'avais d'autre soucis que de noter tes performances.

Un réflexe de mauvaise foi et nous le savions tout deux. Je bus de mon propre verre, le vin riche et épais contre ma langue. Un léger goût de poussière, mais il avait été difficile de trouver de la vaisselle propre. Les plafonds effondrés nuisent à l'hygiène des cuisines.

\- On m'a dit que tu avais été un bon roi, dis-je après un moment.

Il eut l'air surpris. Il y eut un instant de silence. Nous avions changé d'Ombre juste suffisamment pour nous éviter un public et pour avoir une vue superbe depuis le mur abattu de la façade. Une nuit claire enveloppait peu à peu la ville, la lueur des étoiles coulant sur les immeubles et sur la rivière proche en y semant de petits éclats de lumière dansants.

\- La famille a changé, dit finalement Eric. Depuis quand disons-nous du bien d'autrui dans leur dos ?

Je bus et me resservis. Sa question demandait plus qu'une plaisanterie en réponse, et il était difficile de formuler ce que j'aurais voulu lui dire.

\- Les mœurs changent avec les rois.

\- Pas qu'avec les rois.

Il me regardait ; le bleu de ses yeux était toujours visible malgré l'ombre. Je détournai le regard en premier. Il est plus facile de répondre aux insultes qu'aux compliments.

\- C'est Random que la Licorne a déclaré digne de régner.

Ce n'était pas exactement une réponse, plutôt une évasion. Le verre d'Eric émit un tintement de protestation lorsqu'il le posa violemment parmi les débris.

\- Licorne, Corwin ! Pourquoi diable as-tu refusé le trône ? Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit toi – tout le monde s'attendait à ce que ce soit toi. La Licorne n'aurait pas objecté au choix d'Obéron et je doute que son avis t'ait jamais importé. Je ne me souviens pas que tu aie considéré sa désapprobation potentielle lorsque toi et Bleys avez levé des armées contre Ambre.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Tu étais mort.

Dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, je pouvais entendre les bruits lointains d'une ville nocturne. Cris, rires, pas pressés. Nos volontés conjointes les gardaient éloignés de nous, altérant les possibilités juste suffisamment pour que les passants tentés par un détour de notre côté changent d'avis au dernier moment. Nous bougerions lorsque l'effort nous lasserait.

\- Juste pour ça ? dit Eric.

\- Juste pour ça.

Il éclata de rire. Je bus. La poussière avait fini de se mêler au vin : le goût rappelait les crus Bayle des pires tavernes d'Ambre.

\- Tu es incroyable, mon frère.

« Mon frère ». L'artificialité soudaine de la situation me frappa soudain. Il n'était pas plus mon frère que je n'avais de parenté avec le véritable Eric, celui qui gisait en terre d'Ambre. Nous étions des reflets, des copies destinées à une tâche spécifique.

Passées les négociations, cet Eric serait dissipé et rendu à la Marelle, comme les autres reflets que Merlin avait pu apercevoir. Lui n'avait pas bu de sang. Les quelques mots que nous avions échangés retourneraient dans l'oubli.

Et quelle importance à ces quelques mots ? A une soirée plaisante dans les décombres d'un bar, à boire du mauvais vin en contemplant la tombée de la nuit et en sentant la morsure encore vive des coups échangés. Même pas une soirée – moins d'une heure, en excluant le combat. Quelle importance possédait une heure en regard de siècles de rivalité, de la morsure d'une épée en travers de mon corps, de la brûlure du fer sur mes yeux ?

Freud m'aurait dit que je cherchai à expier une pulsion de culpabilité, à flatter mon moi en montrant une libéralité qui me permettrait de me sentir supérieur à un ennemi abattu. La nécessité me soufflait de remettre les arrières-pensées à plus tard, lorsque les négociations auraient été conclues.

Mon sang ambrien me rappelait la morsure du mensonge et de la tromperie, et ma nature véritable me murmurait à quel point un reflet peut être programmé à rester fidèle à son Signe.

Je bus une dernière gorgée de mauvais vin et reposai mon verre sur le sol inégal, le laissant tomber sans chercher à le rattraper. Je fouillai dans ma poche jusqu'à trouver l'Atout de ma Marelle et tendis la main à mon frère.

\- Tu avais des plans pour la soirée ?

Le ciel se fit soudain éclatant, le sol grondant sous nos pas. Eric haussa un sourcil, puis sourit, et la chaleur de sa main enserra la mienne alors même que l'Ordre déchirait la trame de l'Ombre pour parvenir jusqu'à nous.

\- J'espère que le vin est meilleur là-bas, dit-il une demi-seconde avant que nous disparaissions.

Lorsque nous apparûmes devant ma Marelle, elle avait préparé quelques bouteilles du meilleurs de Bayle. Des copies de l'original, évidemment ; la vraie Marelle ne l'aurait pas laissé pénétrer en Ambre.

Mais les bons artifices valent bien les originaux.


End file.
